erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox-55
Paradox-55, otherwise known as “The Exo Hunter”, is a male Exo who operates as a galactic freelancer, traveling from nation to nation to offer his services as an elite assassin and bounty hunter. Biology Paradox is a member of the Exos, a species of sentient humanoid machines. The term “robot” can be correct, but it is more derogatory term to describe his species, as he has been shown to hate the term. Because of their implanted self-awareness, Paradox’s intelligence far surpasses that of most organics, even some AIs. The technology that makes up his body is so advanced that it’s nearly impossible to understand his inner functions. Like all Exos, he was originally built as a war machine, with the sole purpose of fighting for and protecting his creators. As such, his physical strength, speed, and reflexes are incredibly superior to organics. While normal robots and machines can be easily disabled with EMP attacks, Exos are built with ion energy converters to provide immunity to EMPs. Paradox’s body is far more unique than the average Exo, however, as his model was designed with an elite status. Instead of dispersing ion energy upon an EMP attack, his converters grant him a brief overcharge of power, thus amplifying his abilities for a short period of time. On top of that, all Exos are built for independent operation, making them immune to cyberattacks as well. With that in mind, it remains unknown regarding what powers these machines, or if they even require a power source to remain active. History Paradox is a history and origins are largely unknown. After 55 reboots (hence the “55” in his name), his knowledge of his past and his original functions have become faded memories, lost forever. As far as he is concerned, he has no creators, no origin, and no nation to be traced back to. Although Paradox was the code name provided by his anonymous creators, his data banks detail that he had given himself that name. Since his final reboot, Paradox has traveled across the stars to find his purpose, as his original function is unknown to him. It wasn’t until a few years later that he began to establish himself as a freelancer, an independent agent for anyone who wanted to hire him out. He quickly discovered his talents in assassinations, espionage, and more combat-oriented jobs. For about three decades, Paradox has been sought out as a popular bounty hunter, earning the nickname, “Exo Hunter”. Those who know him well have learned not to mess with him, most in the hard way. He hardly jokes around even when not working. Those who respect him in the criminal underworld describe him as cold, serious, and silent. He almost never speaks, but when he does, it’s usually important to listen, because he won’t repeat it again. Over his career as an elite assassin, Paradox has attained a grand total of 10,000 confirmed kills across hundreds and hundreds of contracts. With all the credits he’s earned, he’s been able to purchase his own personal ship, weapons, and armor, with plenty funds to spare for modifications. Appearance Paradox’s own mechanical frame is made of refined durasteel, an incredibly strong metal alloy with resistance to extreme temperatures and pressure. His actual body (from the neck down) is usually hidden behind his armor, but is surprisingly thin. His face displays no actually facial features, but he can still see with his HUD and advanced sensors. The mechanical head has a purple hue to it, sometimes glowing through the darkness, adding to his intimidation factor. Paradox also tend to wears an open cloak to reveal his armor, with the hood usually up over his head. Equipment Paradox’s armor is classified as Mark X Rogue Power Armor, made of an unknown material capable of tanking both energy bolts and high-impact kinetic rounds. The armor also has an array of mini thrusters hidden on its back for short bursts of flight. Their main function is to provide protection to Paradox were he to fall from high altitude, because despite the strength of his armor and his body frame, he is still capable of breaking apart at such an altitude. More features include a partial cloaking generator to camouflage himself for stealth operations, an implanted grapple hook, and magnetic boots. Weapons As an assassin, Paradox has a variety of weapons at his disposal, most of them used for quick and stealthy assassinations. His primary weapon is the RDX-4 Exterminator, an incredibly versatile sniper rifle that can fire a variety of projectiles, including armor-piercing iridium core rounds, ion energy bolts, and superheated plasma bolts. It also has a variable scope which allows for several ranges, allowing Paradox to use it like a designated marksman rifle, a sniper rifle, or an armor buster. Aside from his blaster, he also wields dual vibroblades, which can be found underneath the knuckle plates of his armor. Easily pulled out and retractable, the vibroblades can be used to amplify a simple punching movement with a fatal cut from rapidly vibrating energy blades.